


Freedom Pals, Assemble!

by End_Of_The_World_Is_Here



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Freedom Pals vs. OC, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, OC is the bad guy, Other, Please tell me if I'm missing anything, Reader is the New Kid, Takes Place after TFBW, because I'm writing this as a vent piece after Hurricane Irma, everyone's just great pals, i don't know how to tag, or if anyone's OOC, reader had LOTS OF PROBLEMS, reader is physically male but go off i guess, slow burn?, the power of FRIENDSHIP!, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here/pseuds/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here
Summary: Years after that whole fiasco with Mitch Connor, the Freedom Pals are still together, and keeping the town of South Park safe from villainy; but what happens when a new bad guy crawls out of the woodwork? Will they be stopped? Or will South Park once again be brought to its knees?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to describe the characters in depth if they're canon; because, if you're reading this, chances are you know who they are.
> 
> Enjoy, kiddos!

(Y/N) crouched on the roof of the building, shivering slightly against the cool night air. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening in South Park tonight, aside from the usual drunk revelers, but as someone needed to keep watch anyway, it may as well be him. 

Years had passed since they'd started playing superheroes, but it was a game that had stuck with them till now; I guess some of the group having actual super powers helps with that. 

After a rocky start, and (Y/N) not being able to tell his friends how much he hated the name Assblaster, due to still being in speech therapy after an accident, he finally managed to get a hero name that he actually liked; (Hero Name). Made sense, since he could use different powers depending on the situation. He stuck with (Your Classes) though, for continuity’s sake. 

“-(Hero Name), come in.-” came Human Kite’s voice over the walkie talkie, “-report status-”

(Y/N) raised the mic and took a breath before talking, “(Hero Name) here; No louder than usual, ‘s just cold as balls out here,,,”

Kite’s response was amused, “-Got it. You're only on watch for another 20 minutes, then Captain Diabetes takes your place.-” 

(Y/N) grinned, “Couldn't come sooner. (Hero Name) out.” (Y/N) put the walkie talkie down and looked back out over the city. If he squinted, he could see Tupperware on a building in the distance. He smiled, knowing his night vision was a real power, and a cool one at that. Tearing his eyes away from his ally, he surveyed the streets below. A few drunkards still wandered about, but their numbers had greatly diminished from when he took his watch at 12am, it was nearing 5. He spaced for a few minutes, and heard someone behind him;

(Y/N) whipped around, readying an attack, only to be greeted by a nervously smiling Captain Diabetes. 

“You shouldn't attack your teammates.” He said with a lisp,

(Y/N) relaxed and sighed, “Sorry, Cap. You scared me, ‘s all…” Diabetes sat down next to (Y/N), and looked at the city with him, silent for a few seconds. 

“(Hero Name), are you okay? You seem on edge.”

(Y/N) looked up at the lightening sky, “I'm fine, I just have a sort of bad feeling. Like something's coming, yanno?” Diabetes nodded, 

“I think everyone's got that. It's been too quiet.” (Y/N) agreed wholeheartedly, there hadn't been a single disturbance in days. Not even Professor Chaos had tried anything. Diabetes brushed up against (Y/N)'s arm and froze, narrowing his eyes. “You're freezing.” 

(Y/N) shrugged, “I guess. If you're, uh, cool up here, I'm gonna get back to base and do my report.” (Y/N) stood up, and looked back at the Captain, “Who’s there right now?” 

“Kite, Shed, Wonder Tweek, and Doctor Timothy. Tupperware should be on his way back too. Toolshed’s taking his watch.” 

“Ah, the cool kids.” Diabetes grinned, “See ya at school, Cap.” They fist bumped before (Y/N) jumped off the roof. He'd gotten Mysterion to help him learn parkour and it'd been the best decision of his life. He felt cool, running on rooftops and shit. 

As he was passing the Starbucks, the walkie talkie started screaming;

“-ATTENTION, ALL AVAILABLE FREEDOM PALS. THIS IS MYSTERION. WE HAVE A SITUATION AT THE COMMUNITY CENTER.-” Mysterion’s voice crackled, and (Y/N) stopped for a second before pulling a 180 and running towards the community center, pulling out the walkie talkie to make his response heard, 

“(Hero Name) is en-route, Mysterion, any particulars?” There was staticy silence for a split second before Mysterion came back on, sounding relieved. 

“-We’ve got a new villain. Super Craig and Fastpass are already here. Might have mind control powers, she says she's waiting for the audience.-” 

“Audience… The fuck does that mean.” (Y/N) neared the community center, and saw what Mysterion was talking about. A girl with long blonde hair was standing on top of a parked car, wearing a skintight black bodysuit, and a black cropped jacket. She had a mask on, and was grinning. (Y/N) sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Kellan didn’t know that THEY were the Freedom Pals, but she had been personally offended when she learned that their only official villain was Professor Chaos;

‘Any good franchise needs variance in its bad guys! It gets boring after you watch a hero beat the crap out of the same dude three times.’ It was solid logic, that was true; but… She didn’t need to become the villain herself.

(Y/N) jumped down into the parking lot and stalked up to Mysterion, who nodded. “Is this the new Bad guy- er, girl… Person?” He asked, Mysterion nodded.

“Yeah, and now she's gonna tell us who the fuck she is.” Mysterion glared at the new villain, who pouted, 

“Aww, fine. I guess this is enough people.” She cleared her throat mockingly before grinning down at the four boys. Everyone else was on watch, and told to stay there in case of an attack, 

“Hello! My name is Marionette, pleased to meet you!” Her voice was flirtatious, like she knew everything about you. The heroes below her were tense, and she frowned at them jokingly, “Ugh, don't worry! This is just my introduction so you know who's gonna be ruining your lives from now on! I didn't want that dumbass Chaos to get all the credit, now did I?” She smiled down at the boys. “Here's my business card.” She handed a few cards down with her social media accounts. Yep, it was Kellan. Marionette grinned down at the small group. 

“The Q+A page will be up on Tumblr in,” Marionette looked at her wrist, “3 minutes! Oh boy, gotta go! Tra!” Marionette threw down a smoke bomb, which triggered the car alarm before she ran off into the night, laughing. 

The heroes were left with only the blaring alarm as the smoke drifted into the lightening sky; it was nearly dawn. Super Craig turned to the group,

“What the fuck was that?” he questioned. Mysterion scowled,

“I’m not sure, but we have a lot to talk about with the rest of the Freedom Pals.”

“A-a-a-agreed.” Fastpass affirmed. (Y/N) was silent, what the fuck had gotten into Kellan? 

“Should we go after her or something?” Super Craig asked, trying to sound bored,

“No,” Mysterion said harshly, “We need to get back to base. Besides, She’s going to run into Tupperware if she goes through town.”

“So we need to get back to b-b-b-b-base then.” Fastpass interjected; how convenient was it that they had the fast travel guy with them at that exact moment? It’s not like he lived second closest to the community center or anything.


	2. Everyone's Pissed and Nothing Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, fellas. More interesting stuff will be happening in later chapters, just setting the scene right now ^_^

The short trek back to Freedom Pals HQ was silent; no one was really sure how to react, much less talk about it. Super Craig had radioed in, so the heroes waiting for them got the gist of what had happened. When they arrived, Wonder Tweek was pacing, Human Kite had the info from the business card pulled up on chrome, and Doctor Timothy had a brooding expression;

As the returning party filed down the stairs, Wonder Tweek made a beeline for Super Craig and wrapped him in a rough hug. Super Craig buried his face in Wonder Tweek’s shoulder, and started whispering. (Y/N) couldn’t make out what he was saying, but figured it was something of a reassurement that he was fine, and all that jazz. 

Mysterion was still on edge, and honestly wasn’t doing a good job of hiding his anger; boi was fuming. He walked briskly over towards the Doctor, where they conversed in hushed tones.

(Y/N) wandered over to Human Kite, who was scrolling through the villain’s twitter. Kite nodded to (Y/N) when he approached, before turning back to the screen,

“Yo.” (Y/N) greeted,

“Hey, dude.” Kite replied, “before you ask, they made whole new accounts for all of their socials, so we have no idea who they could be.” He was being sarcastic. (Y/N) scoffed,

“Right, sure. No idea.” (Y/N) rolled his eyes jokingly. Kite grinned, 

“For the sake of the narrative.” He was right, everyone knew who Marionette was, but it was more fun to pretend they didn’t. 

(Y/N) pulled up a chair and joined Kite in looking over Marionette’s accounts. 

“She mentioned a Tumblr Q+A, what happened to that?” (Y/N) asked, noticing that there wasn’t much going on. All of the accounts had been made three days prior, and each only had around six followers. 

“Nobody asked any questions so she just posted a frowny-face.” Kite shrugged, “She probably wanted us to ask the questions,” 

Yeah, that much made sense in retrospect. Looking around the rest of the room, Mysterion and the Doctor looked about done with their conversation, Mysterion nodded before breaking off, walking in (Y/N) and Kite’s direction. 

“Any leads from the accounts she gave us?” Mysterion asked, Kite shrugged, glancing at the screen,

“Nothing really. No-one asked any questions, and the accounts only started posting a few days ago. If Call Girl were here we’d know more.” 

Mysterion sighed, “We’re gonna talk about this with everyone after school. You guys should head home, try and get as much sleep as you can.” Mysterion glanced at the clock, “It’s 6 right now; you can get at least an hour if you go now.” (Y/N) yawned,

“You’ve gotta sleep to, yanno.” (Y/N) commented,

Mysterion’s gaze softened for a split second, “I slept earlier.” (Y/N) smiled,

“Forgive me for doubting you, but you were at the Community center before everyone else.” Mysterion sighed,

“I was patrolling, but that doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that I Did sleep before that.” Mysterion turned away, and started to walk away. (Y/N) sighed and glanced at Kite, who looked amused. 

“Hey, at least you called him out on it.” Kite shrugged, (Y/N) gave a melancholic smile;

“Yep… Let’s get home. Even if Mister Mystery won’t admit it, I’m tired as fuck.” 

“Dude, (Hero Name); you took the extended watch. I’d be surprised if you weren’t.” 

(Y/N) pushed him in jest, smiling. He was worried though; Mysterion was willing to admit that he wasn’t sleeping as much as he should be, and it was showing. Kenny had been falling asleep in class for the past few consecutive days, and it was starting to worry our protagonist. Though, to be fair, the new stress that Marionette will be putting on everyone isn’t going to help. 

He changed back into street-clothes and walked upstairs, followed by Human Kite, who had also assumed his civilian persona, Kyle. 

Honestly referring to everyone by their hero names was getting hard. They made polite smalltalk on the way back to their respective homes. When they reached (Y/N)’s house, Kyle bid him adieu,

“See you in like an hour, Kyle.” (Y/N) joked, waving goodbye and walking inside, careful to close the door quietly. He sighed, and slinked upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him, and collapsing on his bed. 

After 20 minutes of tossing and turning, he sat up with a sour expression on his face;

“God fucking damn it.” He cursed quietly, rolling over to face the window. It had already been light outside when he got home, but now the sun just seemed to taunt him. He rolled back over and threw the covers back over his head, and squeezed his eyes shut.

He was woken up 10 minutes later by his alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm thrilled to see people are actually reading this XD  
> Especially since I only uploaded it yesterday and like 70 people have clicked on it lol
> 
> Thank you to every single person whose read this, it really helps with my confidence 
> 
> And please, if there's anything you'd like to see in this story, please tell me because I only have the skeleton of a plot so far.


	3. Penalty. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, 100 hits. Y'all are great, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you sincerely for you time!
> 
> Part 2 will be coming tomorrow, and i'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Also, if you're upset that I have an OC as an actual character, I'm sorry, but like??? Just act like she was one of the background characters in the actual show.

The bus was about to leave when (Y/N) ran up and got on, earning a glare from the driver. He was breathing heavily when he sat down heavily next to Butters, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Butters asked, 

“You could say that…” (Y/N) yawned, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. He had a splitting headache, and vowed to never take the extended watch ever again. He hadn’t even bothered to change clothes again, and he hoped that much wasn’t obvious.

“Heh; I can’t help you get that sleep back, but the cafeteria has coffee.” Butters offered. (Y/N)’s eyes shot open, and he nodded,

“Bruh, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Wow, you’re real tired, aren’t you? I figured it was just your regular insomnia thing.”

“Nonono, this is worse. If I had the option to inject NyQuil directly into my bloodstream right now, I would.” 

“Oh-Oh jeez.” Butters looked worried,

(Y/N) sighed and glanced around the rest of the bus, Kenny was asleep, hoodie pulled tight over his face; Kyle was looking over Stan’s homework, and Cartman was annoying everyone, in a sort of weird daze. Stan’s eyes were sort of glazed over as well. Everyone was tired, and that’s what matters. 

The bus pulled up to the school building, and kids filed out into the parking lot, greeting friends before disappearing inside. Kyle nudged Kenny awake, who bolted upright, before calming down within seconds. ‘He really is on edge…” (Y/N) thought before stepping out himself. 

(Y/N) followed Butters to the cafeteria, who pointed to a breakfast station, with one of those self-serve hotel coffee pots;

“One more thing.,” (Y/N) said, fixing himself a cup, “Since when did the cafeteria have coffee?” 

“Well, since about a month ago. Student council decided to add it since so many people were falling asleep in first period.” Butters shrugged, “I don’t drink coffee, but other people do.” 

Satisfied with his concoction, he took a sip, “Good on them; and for serious, thanks a million for telling me about this. I owe ya’ one.” 

Butters smiled and looked away, “Nah, it was nothin’. I was just bein’ a good friend.” 

(Y/N) grinned, “A good friend doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Before Butters could reply, the first bell rang. “God Damn it.” He sighed, “Anyway, see you in English!” 

They ran to their respective classes, Butters to Spanish, and (Y/N) to Calculus.

He hated the class, but it was the last math credit he needed, so he put up with it. He entered the classroom, and slid into his seat next to Wendy Testaburger, who smiled,

“Morning, sleepyhead!” she said jokingly, 

“Stuff a sock in it, Testaburger.” He rolled his eyes and grinned, “Thanks for the coffee machine, by the way.” she beamed,

“I’m glad it’s getting used; When we announced it, nobody believed us, and those who did keep it like an occult secret!” She sounded almost proud,

“For real? I’m surprised these kids aren’t all over the idea of free coffee.” 

“I know! Right now it’s mainly Tweek and those goth kids drinking it.” 

“Pff- shit, teacher.” (Y/N) grabbed his notebook and hastily flipped to a blank page. The teacher took roll, and started the lesson in a monotonous voice.

(Y/N) yawned, earning a snicker from Wendy; 

Kyle was in this class as well, but he sat at the front of the room, so he only glanced back at them every once in a while. 

Classes passed without incident, and (Y/N) had at least one friend in every period, so it wasn’t too boring. He met up with Butters in third, and they continued their conversation, and went to lunch immediately after. 

They walked straight to the corner that their group had claimed, three tables slightly closer to each other than the rest of the room. Kellan was already waiting at their usual, having a spirited conversation with Clyde, who was sitting at a different table in the trio, (Y/N) sat across from her, and Buttes sat to her left. She grinned when they sat down,

“Great news, boiyos! We’re gonna play penalty today!” (Y/N) gave her a blank expression, and Butters was downright confused. 

“Penalty?” (Y/N) asked as more of the group sat down, holding a myriad of fast food bags, cafeteria trays, and lunchboxes. Kellan smirked,

“It’s truth or dare with a twist. Everyone puts in the grossest thing from their lunch, it’s mixed with milk, and if you don’t do the dare, or if you can’t answer the truth, you gotta drink it.” Butters’ face scrunched in disgust, 

“But Kel, that’s yucky.” (Y/N) said, furrowing his brow, “Not to mention cruel…” Kellan shrugged,

“That’s showbiz, baby.” 

“And that’s not a real response.” 

“Touche. You can sit out, if you’re a pussy.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m playing. I just want you to know what you’re in for. My dares are intense.” Kellan grinned,

“That’s what I like to hear; Buttercup, you in?” Butters nodded,

“Well, ‘s not like I have anything to hide.” You could see the internal monologue happening after he said that.

“Nice. Then everyone’s agreed to play!” She stood up, “Everyone give me the nastiest shit outta your lunch!” She held up a half empty milk carton and grinned. A few people groaned, some hesitated, and there was even some complaining, (cough cough Cartman and Token, for different reasons.) In the end, a horrifying concoction of milk, old coffee, bologna, cheetos, fritos, apple, kenny’s spit, and so much more sat in the center of the table, chunky, and the color of drain hair, splashed with neon orange. Everyone faced the center in anticipation… Waiting for something to happen…

To Be Continued…


	4. Penalty 2: The Actual Game

The three tables were silent, Kellan gave a wide eyed smile as she looked around,

“So… Who wants to go first?” She asked; Clyde raised his hand and grinned,

“Me! I will!” He was enthusiastic, Kellan nodded, and he smirked, “Uh… Craig… truth or dare?” Craig sighed and looked at him,

“Truth.” 

“What’s the worst decision you’ve ever made?” Clyde asked; Craig didn’t even need to think,

“Agreeing to start a Peruvian Flute Band with those assholes.” He pointed at Stan’s gang, who sat at one of the other tables.

“EY.” Cartman shouted, Clyde snickered. 

“Kay, Craiggo. Your turn to ask someone.” Kellan said happily. (Y/N), for one, was thrilled to see all of the beef that was inevitably going to go down.

“Stan, truth or dare?” Craig asked, Stan looked nervous, but asked for truth. “What dare are you not willing to do?” Oh shit. 

“Uh… I won’t do anything sexual?” He said, probably regretting joining this game. “Cartman, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Your funeral, dude.” Kyle smiled off to the side, earning a glare from Cartman. 

Stan thought for a second, before smiling, “I dare you… To order me a pizza.” 

“What? No wa-,” He was interrupted by Kellan, who held out the milk carton, 

“If you don’t want to, you can take a fucking sip.” Cartman looked at the milk carton in disgust, before grabbing it from Kellan and taking a swig, gagging. He looked at Stan,

“I’m not buying you a fucking pizza.” Cartman glared,

“Oh shit.” Stan tried to stifle a laugh, while Cartman looked around at the rest of the group, who were all either smiling or laughing. His eyes rested on (Y/N), and he smiled evilly.

(Y/N) froze, waiting.

“(Y/N).” Cartman started, “Truth or dare.” 

“Um…” No matter what he chose, this wouldn’t end well. “Truth?” I mean, he didn’t really have incriminating secrets, but this still wasn’t gonna be fun.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever been told to do.” (Y/N) thought for a second. I mean, the people here had asked him to do some pretty shit things, betrayal being number one, multiple times. He still wasn’t sure if anyone fully trusted him after the freedom pal or coon friend battle at the police station. But there was that… It was difficult to think about.

“You guys remember when we were at the genetics lab, and I had to go down to the first floor alone?” People nodded, and Stan looked surprised,

“Really, that’s the worst?” (Y/N) shook his head,

“Not going down itself; but right before we met up, I had to choose which of my parents to kill.” Cartman scoffed,

“Liar, both of your parents are alive.” (Y/N) gave him a deadpan expression;

“Time travel, lardass.” The tables were silent, (Y/N) sighed and tried to release tension. “Cartman, truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” 

“Order me a pizza.” 

“FUCK YOU, (FULL NAME).” (Y/N) grinned and laughter broke out, but he was still fairly upset about having to tell that little thing…

While (Y/N) was talking, Kenny couldn’t look away. He had no idea that (Y/N) had been through anything like that, and remembered it. He wondered what else (Y/N) remembered, or if he was just making it up, (Y/n) had lied before…

The game progressed without incident; Tweek got dared to hug one of the girls, Jimmy had to sing a song of the group’s choosing (Toxic by Britney Spears) and Kyle had to confess his undying love to, and be rejected by, a potted plant that sat dying next to the lunch line. All and all, it was normal. Only one other person had to drink, and it was Clyde, for refusing to tell who his crush was. Kellan grinned at this, almost evilly...

Lunch ended, and the group split back up. (Y/N) met back up with Token and Craig for Photography, and they had a ball of a time taking the worst possibly pictures of people. 

The end of the day rolled around, and (Y/N) stood outside of the school, waiting with the other kids who took the bus. He made idle conversation with Stan and Kyle about who knows what. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Kenny with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face;

“Oh, hey Ken!” (Y/N) said happily. His grin faltered somewhat when he saw just how deep the dark circles under Kenny’s eyes were. “What’s up?” 

“Just wanted to talk to you, is that weird?” (Y/N) grinned,

“Not really, but you’re being super cryptic.” (Y/N) paused, “Is it about what happened at lunch?” Kenny nodded,

“Yeah. It’s just a bit weird that you’re only bringing it up during a game of truth or dare.” (Y/N) shrugged,

“No one asked before, and there was more important stuff going on. But it ended up not happening at all, so no harm done.” (Y/N) smiled, “It was a few years ago, anyway. So don’t worry.” 

Kenny raised an eyebrow, “But it actually happened, right? It’d be kind of fucked to make up something like that.” 

“It did; but I can’t exactly prove it since it didn’t technically happen. Time travel sucks ass.” Kenny sighed, 

“Yeah, you did seem to have some trouble with it.” (Y/N) punched his arm playfully,

“I did my best, dorkwad.” Kenny grinned tiredly,

“EY, FAGS. THE BUS IS HERE.” Cartman called, breaking the moment. (Y/N) glanced over, and sure enough, the bus was loading. 

“Oh shit. Race you there?” Kenny asked, but (Y/N) had already bolted off towards the bus. (Y/N) turned back and grinned at Ken, who ran after him. 

But a knot had started to from in the pit of Kenny’s stomach. (Y/N) remembered more than he’d let on, and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up XD
> 
> Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far, kids!


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUP PEOPLE
> 
> I can't believe that people are actually reading this XD

(Y/N) hopped off the bus and started walking home. The group was silent, even if most of them were going to the meeting, which was happening in like 20 minutes. He waved goodbye to his friends when they reached his house, and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a cheese stick before going straight upstairs to his room to get ready.

Because he was a complete heathen with no time to spare, he just bit into it while he changed into his costume. Feeling satisfied with his presentation, he went back downstairs and grabbed another cheese stick as a reward - Fighting crime on an empty stomach wasn’t fun. Glancing at the wall clock in the kitchen, he had about 10 minutes to get to base before the meeting started;

Unwilling to be seen by his neighbors, or give away his oh-so-secret identity, he went into the backyard, and vaulted the fence. Sneaking through the yard across from his, he ended up outside of the park. He waved at the kids playing, and a few of them waved back before he walked the rest of the way to Token’s house. 

He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Tupperware, 

“Heya, KitchenAid.” (Y/N) grinned, “Hope I’m not too late.” Tupperware shook his head,

“Nah, You’re actually early; Come on in, (Hero Name).” (Y/N) walked in, and they made their way downstairs to base. 

“So, how’s things?” (Y/N) asked,

“Nothing really, just sort of worried about everything that’s going on.” Tupperware shrugged, 

“I feel that; But hey, at least we’re gonna do something about it.” Tupperware nodded in agreement as they entered the room,

-Ah, (Hero Name), you’ve arrived.- Doctor Timothy told him telepathically,

“Yeah,” (Y/N) said, “We’ve got a lot to discuss.” 

-That we do.- The Doctor agreed, -Mysterion said that he would be somewhat late, family issues.- 

(Y/N) cringed at the prospect before looking to see who else was there. Toolshed stood by Human Kite’s side, having a conversation. Call Girl sat at one of the many chairs that littered the room, on her phone; while Tupperware walked over to Mosquito. 

(Y/N) nodded to Doctor Timothy, and went to sit next to Call Girl, who looked up at him and smiled,

“Oh, hey (Hero Name)! I thought you’d be late again for sure,” She joked. He pretended to be offended,

“Well I never.” He used a haughty voice, “To even accuse me… How Dare You.” Call Girl was silent for a second before laughing,

“I… You and I both know that the evidence is stacked against you.” (Y/N) waved a hand in dismissal, 

“Eh, whatever.” He said, “You ready for the meeting?” Call Girl looked back down at her phone,

“I think so. With as cocky as this ‘Marionette’ character is being, I want to say that we’re in for one hell of a storm; but part of me thinks that she’s just an asshole.” Call Girl glanced up, “What do you think?”

(Y/N) felt the same way; sure, they were being a major dickbag, but that doesn’t mean that they’re dangerous, it doesn’t mean that they’re harmless either. It’s a slippery slope, “I dunno,” he admitted, “We’ll just have to see what she does.”

Call Girl frowned slightly, before looking back at her phone. “Fair enough, I just hope that nobody gets hurt.” 

“Yeah,,,” (Y/N) looked to the stairs, where more people were coming in. 

Captain Diabetes was next to arrive, “Sorry I’m late, I had to refit my shoulder guard.” 

(Y/N) waved at him from where he sat, “Hey there Cap,” Captain Diabetes walked over and smiled,

“Well, I guess our intuition was correct, something bad was about to happen.” (Y/N) laughed,

“Yeah, I kinda wish we’d been wrong, though.” 

“No use dwelling on that now, teammate. All we can do now is look forward.” Captain Diabetes said, (Y/N) clapped politely,

“Wise words, my dude.” 

Fastpass and Wonder Tweek arrived soon after. They’d planned on walking over together, but Tweek’s parents needed to be convinced to let him off of his shift,

And then Super Craig came 15 minutes later with a coffee. 

The Coon had been kicked out after Mitch Connor, and trying to take over the town and all, so everyone was there except for Mysterion. They decided to just start the meeting, and have someone take notes so Mysterion could read over them after. 

-So, as all of you know, a new villain has arrived in South Park.- Doctor Timothy began, -She calls herself Marionette, and we know virtually nothing of her powers.- 

Call Girl raised her hand, “Technically, we could ask.” She looked around, “Nothing is stopping us from sending her an anonymous ask.” 

“Bzzt… What would we even say? If we word it wrong, she’ll know it’s us.” Mosquito interjected,

“W-W-W-Who’s to say that she d-d-d-doesn’t already know?” Fastpass asked,

“Yeah. We only know about her tumblr from those fucking business cards. What if we’re the only people she gave them to?” Super Craig argued,

That was very much possible, and even if she did hand them to other people, nobody had asked her anything yet. 

“If it’s anonymous, she won’t know. And if we ask her something generic, like ‘what’s your superpower?’ it shouldn’t be too suspicious.” Call Girl defended, “Besides, we could ask from one of my throwaway accounts, so even if she does find a way to see which anon account asked, it wouldn’t tell her anything.” 

“Good idea, we should keep an air of caution.” Mysterion walked down the stairs and into the fray. (Y/N) frowned; he had a black eye that was just barely visible under his mask, “What’s going on?” Toolshed handed him the notes, “Oh, thanks.”

-Does everyone agree? Should we send the message?- Doctor Timothy asked, there was a chorus of nods, and murmurs of agreement. 

“No objections here,” Kite affirmed,

“Alright, so ‘what’s your superpower?” Wendy asked, and it was confirmed. Before she could send the message; One of the computer screens came out of sleep mode.

Incoming Skype Call from Marionette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to apologize, because I'm horrible at writing for Token, Wendy, and Clyde. I've not really practiced with them lol
> 
> Despite the fact that I can't write for them, there's gonna be a few tyde moments? Maybe? I dunno, just look out for the gay shit   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> There's gonna be quite a bit of it.


	6. Waiting Your Turn

The room was silent, save for the skype ringtone that sang out of the computer monitor.

 

“I… Should we answer it?” Human Kite asked, he’d asked what everyone else was thinking.

 

“What the fuck is with this timing? It’s almost like she can see what’s going on…” Captain Diabetes commented, before being shushed by a wild-eyed Wonder Tweek,

 

“Shhhhh! What if you jinx it?!” Tweek looked around suspiciously,

 

Without expression, Mysterion walked up the computer and clicked answer, (Y/N) stared at him, dumbfounded, the room fell silent. I mean, they probably would have answered, or called back, but he didn’t ask???

 

Marionette’s smiling face showed through the screen, and she waved,

 

“Hello there, Freedom Pals!” She said sweetly, “I’ve got some big news for you!” She held up a thing of orange yarn, looped neatly with a hair tie, “I’m gonna tell you guys what my power is! Since you seem desperate enough to ask me on Tumblr.”

 

“Hi, yeah. How the fuck did you know that?” Toolshed was bristling, She held up a hand in dismissal,

 

“All in good time, you tool. No then,” She grinned, “I have mind control powers! Cue the confetti!” Confetti went off on her side of the screen at the same time that Mysterion pulled out one of those little confetti cannons that you get around holidays, and pulled it, sending a small amount of confetti fluttering to the ground.

 

“So for how… As long as someone’s in contact with this,” she gestured at the yarn, “I can give them orders and they have to obey!” She smirked, “And I’ve got your pal Mysterion wrapped around my finger.” Mysterion was silent.

 

-Why are you telling us this?- Doctor Timothy asked,

 

Marionette smiled thoughtfully, “So you would have a fighting chance against me.” She leaned back, “You know how serial killers get desperate for recognition, so they get sloppier and sloppier until they’re caught? I’m making sure that I get credit for my work before you realise that it’s happening.”

 

She smiled wider, “I want you to do your best to stop me, and try to save your friend. If you can, then we can fight. If you can’t, I’ll know not to waste effort in meeting y’all again.” She snapped her fingers, and Mysterion blinked, “ I’ll give him his mind back for now. You’ve got an hour until he’s gone again. Tra!” The call ended.

 

Mysterion shook his head and looked around. “What’s going on?” He wasn’t deepening his voice, and his eyes widened when he saw everyone looking at him with horrified faces.

 

-I’m afraid that your mind is being controlled, we’re going to have to tie you up.- Doctor Timothy apologised, and Tupperware walked up to him with a rope, while Captain Diabetes led Mysterion to the interrogation chair,

 

“No, guys. What is Actually going on. I don’t remember coming here.” Mysterion was distraught,

 

“Dude, you’re being mind controlled, we have to try and stop it somehow.” Kite explained, Mysterion sighed before deepening his voice to the Mysterion Standard™,

 

“Right. You guys know what’s going on.” He closed his eyes and waited, nobody did anything. “Well?”

 

“Uh…” Mosquito said, embarrassed, “We don’t really know how?” He looked away, “ Bzzt… Just that it’s got something to do with orange yarn.”

 

“That’s fantastic.” Mysterion said flatly.

 

“What do we do now?” (Y/N) asked,

 

“Figure out where the yarn is, I guess.” Toolshed shrugged,

 

“Make (Hero Name) do it, he’s good at finding things.” Call Girl suggested, (Y/N) shot her a glare, and flushed lightly. She winked at him, he frowned.

 

“Yeah, okay. I don’t want to do it.” Super Craig said, followed by a chorus of agreement.

 

(Y/N) looked at Mysterion, and they made eye contact. Both of them looked away.

 

“So…” (Y/N) stepped forward, standing in front of Mysterion, “Where do you want me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter today. My parents won't let me stay up to write.


	7. The Death of Filler

Mysterion spoke quietly, “It’s kinda weird, but I think I’ve got yarn or something wrapped around my waist.” 

“Yeah, that is weird.” Captain Diabetes commented; (Y/N) frowned,

“Right, uh…” He looked down at Mysterion, “Is there a way for you to get your arms out of the way? I gotta lift your shirt.” Mysterion blushed deeply under his mask and whispered,

“It’s a morphsuit.” (Y/N) froze,

“Jesus…” nobody else had heard their conversation; (Y/N) looked at the rest of the group, and tried to keep his voice straight, “I… Is there any way we could get some privacy? I’ll call you back in when I’ve got the string.” 

Call Girl raised an eyebrow and smirked, (Y/N) shook his head.

“Why? Not saying no, just curious.” Mosquito asked, smiling confusedly, 

“This is gonna be super fucking awkward, y’all really wanna watch me undress Mysterion?” (Y/N) asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound too shaky,

“Fair point.” Tupperware commented, “I’m gonna go get a capri sun, anyone else coming?” A few people said yes, a few nods, and some silent agreement. The room was soon empty, save for (Y/N) and Mysterion. 

“(Hero Name);” Mysterion said quietly, “I’m sorry to make you have to do this,” 

(Y/N) paused for a second, “It’s chill. I sorta expected them to make me do it, they always do.” He glanced at Mysterion, who looked guilty, “Don’t worry though, I’ll be gentle.” He joked, trying to ease the tension as he removed Mysterion’s cape, exposing his mop of messy blond hair.

His mask was still on, and (Y/N) didn’t really have a reason to remove it, so it remained.

(Y/N) stopped, wondering how he was gonna undo the suit. He could see where the suit was closed, but the chair he was tied to covered most of it. 

“Any chance you could turn around?” 

“Maybe, gimme a sec.” Mysterion shifted in the chair, taking a few uncomfortable minutes with no avail before (Y/N) sighed and just untied him, “I thought that was to keep me from attacking you.” 

“I mean, it was. But I know for a fact that I can take you in a fight, also turning around is gonna be easier now.” Mysterion nodded before turning around to face the back of the chair. 

(Y/N) undid the morphsuit until he could see the orange yarn, exactly where Mysterion had felt it. (Y/N) reached out to detangle it, before stopping. What if he touched it he went under Marionette’s power. He thought for a second, 

“Is it there?” Mysterion asked, 

“Yep. I’ve got an idea, wait a sec.” He walked over to the table full of ‘torture tools’ that were left over from one of their bigger busts, and grabbed scissors and a pair of barbecue tongs, Mysterion raised an eyebrow when he returned, 

“Uh… A bit extreme, don’t you think?” 

(Y/N) shrugged, “Probably, but better paranoid than dead.” He glanced at the yarn, “This is gonna be cold.” Mysterion’s back was covered in bruises; he’d just noticed them. 

“Your back…” He breathed without thinking, reaching out to touch a bruise that was below his right shoulder blade; Mysterion flinched in pain. (Y/N) pulled his hand away, embarrassed, 

“Fuck, sorry dude. I dunno what came over me.” He quickly cut the yarn and pulled it away with the tongs. 

Mysterion sighed, “It’s fine, they’re just sore.” (Y/N) stood in front of him, holding the tongs in one hand while he redid Mysterion’s costume with the other. “It’s my fault for getting possessed in the first place.” 

“Dude, that wasn’t your fault. And you didn’t even do all that much bad shit.” 

“What did I do. I actually can’t remember.” Mysterion asked, putting his cape and hood back on,

“You answered a skype call and stared at us. And pulled a confetti thing.” (Y/N) looked away, “Nobody’s mad at you, they’re just sorta shocked.” 

Mysterion looked relieved, “That’s weird, but I’m glad I didn’t hurt anyone.” 

(Y/N) looked at him, and blushed again. Mysterion met his eyes and blushed as well, “uh… yeah. Me too.” (Y/N) affirmed shakily,

“We should call the others back.” Mysterion said quickly, (Y/N) nodded violently. 

\-------------

With everyone else back in the room, (Y/N) avoided Mysterion like the plague. He couldn’t look at him without blushing, and that was kinda fucked. 

The yarn lay on the table, unassuming, and evil. 

“Uh… do we destroy it?” Toolshed asked,

“Probably. Question is how do we do that.” Human Kite responded, 

“Burning it is usually a safe bet.” Mosquito shrugged, “Though I’m one to avoid smoke.” 

“As weird as it is to listen to Thotsquito’s convoluted narrative, he’s right.” Super Craig agreed. 

Mosquito was offended; “Bzzt… I take offense to that, Super Craig! Mosquitoes are monogamous!” 

Super Craig sighed, “At least you did your research…”

-Okay then, does anyone have a lighter?- Doctor Timothy asked; Mysterion, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, and Toolshed all revealed lighters, 

“Well who’s are we gonna use?” Toolshed asked, Super Craig set the string on fire without a word,

“Me, I guess.” He smirked, 

As the yarn burned, another Skype call sounded from the computer; It was Marionette again. Captain Diabetes answered it;

Marionette looked angry, and in pain when the camera loaded.  
She growled through the microphone with a voice full of malice, “Get to the fucking raisins alley; right now.” She ended the call. 

“Uh. D-D-D-Does she wanna fight?” Fastpass asked, knowing the answer, but asking anyway.

“Gah! Probably!” Wonder Tweek shouted in his indoor voice, 

(Y/N) pulled Call Girl off to the side with wild eyes,

“Okay, I need some help.” He said quickly and quietly,

“Did something happen?” She sounded worried, and glanced over him, looking for wounds,

“Wendy,” He took a deep breath, “I think I’m gay for Kenny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof It's really gettin gay.


	8. Misfortune.

Call Girl looked at (Y/N) with a blank expression,

“For real?” She asked, incredulous. (Y/N) nodded furiously, blushing; Call Girl sighed, and held the bridge of her nose,

“I mean, Kenny’s my friend… I didn’t even think I liked boys.” (Y/N) said quickly,

“(Y/N). Everyone knows you like him. You’re kinda really bad at hiding it.” (Y/N) froze,

“What?” 

“Yeah. I think the only person who doesn’t know is Kenny. He’s about as clueless as you when it comes to actual love.” Call Girl smiled, “It’s cool that you’re admitting it, though.” 

(Y/N) seemed to deflate, “I- What do I do?” Call Girl was confused,

“Hm?”

(Y/N) ran his hand through his hair, “Do I tell him? How do I do that? Or should I just sit on the feeling and suffocate it? I’ve never had an actual crush before.” 

“Wait, you’ve never had a crush before?” Call Girl asked,

(Y/N) nodded, “Nope. I mean, platonically yes, but I’ve never like liked someone.” 

“Huh. Well tons of people have had crushes on you.” (Y/N) looked at her,

“Can I ask who?” 

“Crap… I don’t know most of them, but Bebe was one of them for a while, before the girls figured out that you liked Kenny.” 

“Oh jeez. S- Do I apologize?” 

“No! Nononono, don’t do that. Just, pretend it never happened and focus on Kenny. You’re gonna wanna make sure he likes you back before you do anything. What happened while you two were alone.” Call Girl asked,

“Uhm… We talked, It was awkward. I sorta touched a bruise and hurt him…” (Y/N) looked away, and Call Girl crinkled her eyebrows sympathetically,

“Was he angry??” she questioned,

“Not exactly?” (Y/N) shrugged, “He apologized to me! Like, it was his fault somehow! I just… It hurt, seeing those bruises…” 

Call Girl frowned, “You should be okay then, you’ve got something to bond over.” She paused, “None of the girls are sure who Kenny actually likes, he sort of lowkey flirts with everyone. It’s easier to find out who he doesn’t like.” 

(Y/N) looked at the rest of the group, who were preparing to mobilize. He met eyes with Mysterion, who looked away quickly. Call Girl noticed this and smiled,

“I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about, (Hero Name).” 

\-------------

The alleyway was nearly silent. All that could be heard was the far-off music of raisins, and a rat scurrying through the garbage that littered the pathway, 

It was only around 5pm, so it wasn’t spooky or anything; people from the street kept glancing into the alleyway, only to do a double take when they saw the gaggle of costumed teenagers. Marionette hadn’t arrived yet, and the Freedom Pals were about to bail, when they heard a polite cough from a pile of boxes in front of them. 

Marionette stood on top of a tower of boxes, hands on her hips, and a menacing grin adorning her features. 

“Glad to see you Freedom Fucks didn’t skip out.” She said curtly, jumping down from the boxes, landing on the ground in front of the group. “I’m here to congratulate you, and let you know exactly what you’re up against.” 

Marionette smiled, and pointed behind them, Turning around while keeping an eye on the villain, someone else was standing in the entrance; “I’d like all of you to meet Miss Fortune, my partner.” Miss Fortune waved and stepped forward, blocking them in. “She can control probability.” 

Miss Fortune was actually Bebe, she didn’t have a mask on, and was wearing fishnets and a crop top with a bright pink ‘F’ on it,

“We’ll cross paths on the battlefield soon enough, And I’m gonna cream your insides.” Fortune smiled sweetly, 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on.” Mysterion asked, “You didn’t just call us here to introduce your sidekick.” 

“Oh!” Marionette clapped, “Right; Congratulations, you found out a way to break my connection! Now we can move on to the Big Kid plans.” 

“You’ve proved that you’re not complete dumbasses~” Miss Fortune crossed her arms and grinned. 

“Marionette, Miss Fortune, why are you doing this? What’s your motivation?” Call Girl asked, Marionette thought for a second,

“Boredom,” She shrugged,

“Same.” Miss Fortune quipped, 

“Really? No tragic backstory?” Call Girl wondered,

“Booo, Your characters suck.” Mosquito called out,

“Says the fucking insect.” Miss Fortune shot back, 

“(Hero Name)’s is worse.” Marionette pointed out,

“The one that the Coon made up did, I changed it after he got kicked out.” (Y/N) replied,

“Oh yeah? What is it now?” Marionette challenged,

“I’m descended from a race of aliens called the Rym, and through them I got the VM38 gene, or Variable Mutation 38. My powers materialized when I was 12, killing my parents. The Variable Mutation is the reason I can have whatever classes I want.” (Y/N) explained,

“That’s a lot better than seeing your dad fuck your mom…” Marionette admitted, “Even if he is working with us now, The Coon is a fucking disgrace.” 

“Wait, you’re working with the Coon?” Human Kite asked,

“Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot to mention that…” Marionette mumbled, “Yeah, he’s on our side. He’s not happy about it, but he doesn’t really have a choice.” she shrugged, “Oh well.” 

“Figures.” Toolshed commented,

“Should we announce our plan now?” Miss Fortune asked,

“Yeah, probably. I wanna watch Buzzfeed Unsolved.” Marionette said, 

“Okay everyone! We’re gonna tell you our plan!” Marionette paused, making sure she had everyone’s attention.

“In three days time, if you can’t find all of the sleeper cells that Marionette’s placed around town, The two of us will upload a list of everyone at South Park High School’s crushes.” 

‘Shit.’


	9. Something Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I'm basically writing this out of my ass  
> And I wanted to take a nap
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“....” 

“....”

“......”

“How many are there?” Tupperware asked after a silence. Marionette looked at him with a confused expression,

“What?”

“How many sleeper cells are there? It’s an easy question.” He replied,

“Why do you wanna know?” Marionette sounded defensive,

“So we’ll know when to stop. I mean, you’ve already basically confirmed one of them.” Tupperware continued,

“Who?” Marionette asked,

“I’m not gonna tell you.” Tupperware said,

“Damn… I’m gonna say that there’s at least two.” Marionette smirked,

“There’s three, aren’t there.” Tupperware sighed,

“Fucking hell, dude.” She complained, “Yes.” 

-We have work to do, then.- Doctor Timothy announced,

“Wait.” Marionette took a step towards them, Mysterion turned to face her, 

“What? D’you wanna fight or something?” Mysterion asked, Marionette froze, and then smirked,

“Not yet, Freedom Fucks. I just wanted to tell you that this isn’t going to be as easy as it sounds. Needle in a haystack and all that crap.”

Mysterion smiled and turned to her,

“All we need is our magnet.” 

“Oh goddamnit… C’mon Fortune. We’re gonna go back to base.” 

Miss Fortune and Marionette walked out of the alley, 

“And we’re just gonna let them go?” Super Craig asked, 

“I guess. They really haven’t done much but be annoying. Like a more hands-on Professor Chaos.” Human Kite shrugged,

“So w-w-w-w-w-what now? We don’t really have a clear t-t-t-t-target.”

“Yeah we do.” Tupperware said, earning a few confused looks, “I wasn’t bluffing when I said that she told us who to look for first.” 

-Who?- Doctor Timothy asked, 

“The Coon. Marionette said that he was working with her, but not by choice.” Tupperware explained, “That means that he’s either one of the sleeper cells, or probably willing to spill info. You guys know how he is.” 

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, “And you remembered her saying that?” Tupperware nodded, “Bruh, you’ve got the memory of a protagonist.” 

“What do you mean?” Tupperware looked confused, 

“You know how in books and movies, the characters are able to remember Everything? Like, passwords, secret codes, all of that jazz?” Tupperware nodded, 

“I mean my memory is more powerful than the average human’s.” Tupperware sounded proud, 

“And it saved us time that would be wasted looking for a lead.” Mysterion concluded, “We shouldn’t waste time.” 

\-----------------

The Freedom Pals gathered outside of the Coon’s lair; none of them had been there in quite a while, because they didn’t really have a reason to, and it was weird being back. 

“Oh hello there, Eric is in the basement again. The code is 696.” Ms. Cartman said, before disappearing upstairs. 

(Y/N) stood next to Wonder Tweek, who, to say the least, was freaking the fuck out. 

“You doing okay?” (Y/N) asked carefully. Wonder Tweek shook his head, 

“Gahh- No way, dude. This mind control stuff is really heavy, yanno?” (Y/N) nodded,

“Yeah, but we’re gonna get through it. Shit only looks bad right now because we don’t have any real leads. But it’ll get clearer, promise.” (Y/N) smiled, Wonder Tweek smiled back, albeit more nervously. 

He wasn’t willing to admit it to anyone, but (Y/N) was nervous. To be fair, everyone’s crushes going public wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, but it was pretty bad. And this was generally a bad time to figure out that he did have a crush, and a gay one at that. 

Jesus Christ this was gonna be a queer exposee, if they didn’t stop it.

“Hey, uh… Before we go down there,” Mosquito said with a voice edged with worry, “What if Marionette’s using the Coon Lair.” 

“Good point, Mosquito.” Call Girl showed him her phone, “Marionette and Miss Fortune are at Panda Express right now.” 

“Ah. So we can go in?” Mosquito asked, 

“I don’t see why not.” Toolshed said, putting in the door code, and opening it. 

The Freedom Pals filed downstairs, into enemy territory. 

The basement was dark, with the only light coming from a computer screen, which the Coon sat in front of. He had camera feeds pulled up from all over the city, and was flipping through them idly, 

Mysterion coughed deliberately, and the Coon spun around, eyes narrowed. He pulled back when he saw the entirety of the Freedom Pals standing in front of him.

“Oh god damn- How did you get in? I just changed the code.” The Coon sounded pissed, 

“We’re here for information.” Mysterion growled, stepping closer to the Coon with clenched fists, 

“Marionette said that the sleeper cells were siblings of people in our- the 11th grade class at SPHS.” The Coon said. Mysterion raised an eyebrow, 

“Are you lying?” He asked,

“No, Marionette’s a bitch, and said that my crush was gonna be released too.” 

“Oh. Uh, we’ve got what we need. Don’t follow us.” Mysterion threatened, before shrugging at his teammates, and going back upstairs. The rest of the team followed, Call Girl seemed to drop something before leaving, however.

(Y/N) took a quick glance at the state of the Coon Lair, and recoiled slightly. The table was flipped over, many of the cardboard displays that had littered the room were destroyed, and all but one of the real monitors in the room were shattered. 

Something else was going on here… 

And it didn’t look good.


	10. Jello Cups and The Gays™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I'M SICK.
> 
> ALSO I WAS WORLDBUILDING. 
> 
> BUT I'VE BEEN FUCKIN MISERABLE.

The Freedom Pals stopped outside, confused as to why they hadn’t done anything. 

“So,,, What’s going on? Why didn’t we stop him?” Toolshed wondered. Call Girl held up a receiver. 

“I dropped a microphone on my way out. With as much trash and broken electronic stuff that’s on the floor, it should be awhile before it's found.” She explained, 

-I think we can confirm that the Coon isn’t in his right mind, we need to do more research before we try to confront him directly.- Doctor Timothy said with conviction, -We aren’t sure of what we’re up against.- 

“Yeah, but should we trust his lead? If Marionette’s really got our siblings, then we’ve got to move fast.” Human Kite looked around, gaze lingering slightly on those who actually had siblings;

“It’s worth looking into, but we need to be careful, especially because they are our siblings.” Mysterion commented, “We should split off for the day, do some reconnaissance, and compare notes tomorrow after school. B-Team is on watch tonight, Set 1-B.” Mysterion announced.

Mosquito raised his hand looking confused, “Uhm… Can you refresh me on exactly what that is?” Super Craig rolled his eyes,

“Do you just need today’s watch, or do you want the whole system?” Super Craig asked, Mosquito looked confused,

“There’s a system?” Mosquito cocked his head to the side as Super Craig sighed,

“Yes. There’s two teams, A and B, and they alternate watches. A-Team is Captain Diabetes, (Hero Name), Human Kite, Tupperware, Doctor Timothy, and Wonder Tweek.” Craig paused for breath, and Mosquito nodded, “B-Team is the rest of us, You, Me, Mysterion, Toolshed, Call Girl, and Fastpass.” Mosquito nodded,

“So the two of us are gonna be on standby tonight, Call Girl and Fastpass are on 2nd watch, and Mysterion and Toolshed are on extended.” Craig finished,

(Y/N) sighed and frowned, Kenny hadn’t slept last night, and he was going on extended watch. He looked at the blond, who was walking in the direction of his house. By this point, the group had dispersed. (Y/N) shook his head, He’d stop by Kenny’s house after he changed out of costume. He walked home in silence, cutting through backyards to avoid prying eyes, luckily he was friends with everyone whose privacy he invaded. 

Making it back to his house at around 6:30, he quietly went upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and throwing on a light jacket before making his way back downstairs. 

Mom had gone to the grocery store, and then directly back out. (Y/N) opened the fridge, and saw about 20 Jello cups - the good shit- and frowned, 

“They weren’t even on sale for another week…” He took one, and paused before grabbing half of them, and the can of whipped cream before starting off for Kenny’s house. 

\------

(Y/N) shifted on his feet as he rang Kenny’s doorbell. It hurt him inside to see where his friend lived, but he couldn’t do much yet… 

He smiled widely when Kenny’s Dad, Stuart opened the door, and looked him up and down,

“Hi!” (Y/N) said, “Is Kenny in?” 

Stuart nodded slowly, eyes lingering on the Jello cups, “Uh… Yeah, he’s in his room.” He let (Y/N) in, who smiled again before making his way to Ken’s room. 

Past experience told him to knock, and Kenny opened the door within seconds. 

“Hey, uh… (Y/N)? What’re you doing here?” He had abandoned his parka, and was wearing a plain white t-shirt. 

(Y/N) froze for a second, lost in Kenny’s eyes before snapping out of it, and holding up the Jello.

“I come bearing gifts.”

Kenny grinned, “Nice. Come on in, I was helpin’ Karen with her homework.” He stepped aside to let (Y/N) in, and closed the door behind him. Karen smiled at him. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers. 

“Sup, kiddo?” (Y/N) smiled, 

“Hi (Y/N)! We’re doing algebra!” Karen said enthusiastically. 

“Neato, my dude. Want some jello?” He held one of the snack packs out to Karen, who’s eyes lit up,

“Yay!” (Y/N) handed it to her, and pulled one of his emergency spoons out of his pocket. 

“I brought whipped cream too,” (Y/N) said, “It makes everything better!” Karen nodded, 

(Y/N) tossed one of the jellos to Kenny, who caught it with practiced ease, and smiled, 

“What’s the special occasion?” Kenny mused. (Y/N) looked at his friend,

“Algebra jello party?” (Y/N) shrugged. 

“Good enough for me!” Kenny opened the Jello and sat back down next to Karen, and (Y/N) did the same. 

\-----------  
(Y/N) had a grand old time solving math problems with the McCormicks, but (Y/N) had to leave at around 7:30, when it started to get dark. Mysterion had watch, and (Y/N) had school-night curfew. 

Smiling to himself, (Y/N) neared his house, only to see someone sitting on his doorstep. 

He squinted before running up to, and kneeling next to the figure,

“Butters? Dude, what’re you doing out here? It’s snowing like hell…” (Y/N) sounded worried,

“Heh… Um… C-Could we have a sleepover?” he asked. (Y/N) was taken aback, but nodded anyway, 

“Yeah. of course dude;but Butters, what happened?

“I got grounded from going inside…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mom got nesquik powder and i'm lactose intolerant
> 
> abdominal pain isn't gonna stop me from enjoying some good ass™ chocolate milk.
> 
> If you want worldbuilding facts, and an actual version of the watch schedule for Immersion Purposes, here you go: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C04bvaFXBqvZ9REuUAbuPoTLkDSss_L3b-_rrCXy2_E/edit?usp=sharing


	11. The Boys Get PUMPED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus! I've been playing an Unhealthy Amount™ of Fallout 4, and got accepted into the school I wanted to go to! 
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter, but I swear this is gonna get good soon... Soon...

(Y/N) stared at his friend silently with a look of disbelief, 

“What the fuck. How?” (Y/N) ushered his friend inside, who was shaking like a leaf,

“Oh, uh… Well, My dad said that since I was bein’ naughty, I wasn’t allowed to go to school this week, so I told him I gotta go to school-” Butters paused to sneeze, “a-an’ then he said I wasn’t allowed back inside ‘till I fixed my attitude.”

“That’s fucked up…” (Y/N) said as they made their way upstairs. He turned back after a revelation, and shouted into the kitchen, 

“Butters is sleeping over tonight, kay?” 

“Alright!” Mom shouted back, “Dinner’s gonna be ready in thirty!” 

(Y/N) lead Butters into his room, and started digging through his drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt that’d seen much love, (hey, it was comfy.) 

“Thanks again, (Y/N), you’re bein’ real nice, yanno.” (Y/N) smiled at him and handed him the clothes, and a towel. 

“No problemo, bud. You know where the bathroom is, right?” Butters nodded, “Cool. You should go take a shower before you freeze,” (Y/N) smiled at him, “You can stay as long as you need to.” 

“Thank you,” Butters stood up stiffly, and walked out of the room. 

Turning around, and looking at his mostly clean room, he stopped, and climbed the ladder to the top bunk of his bed. He cringed; there was a reason his room was mostly clean, and it was because he just threw all of his shit up on the top bunk, which was unmade, and if there were any pillows, they were buried under a mound of paper and clothes.

He heard the shower start, and sighed. (Y/N) pulled a trashbag out from under his desk, and just threw all of the crap from his bed into it, and threw that bag into the closet- there was no way in hell he had enough time to actually clean it up. 

 

“Hey mum,” (Y/N) said as he walked into the kitchen, 

“Oh, hey sweetie, I haven’t seen you all day!” His mom replied, glancing up from the spaghetti she was making, “How’s your friend?”

 

“He’s chill, taking a shower.” He didn’t mention the fact that Butters was actually, literally chilled, but hey. No need to freak anyone out more than they needed to be. “Can I grab the sheets for the extra bed?” 

“Sure thing, they’re in the closet upstairs. If you need more pillows, just take the ones off the couch.” 

“Thanks mum,” He hugged her quickly and went back upstairs,

Butters walked back into (Y/N)’s room just as he managed to get the sheet on correctly, and stood in the doorway, not sure what to say. (Y/N) looked up, proud of his work, and smiled at Butters. 

“Feelin’ better?” Butters nodded,

“Yeah, thanks for lettin’ me borrow some clothes, mine’re soaked. 

“It’s chill, want me to throw ‘em in the wash?” Butters shook his head,

“No, I put them in the hamper in the bathroom, I hope that’s okay.” He looked almost scared,

“Yeah, it’s cool. Thanks. We’re having spaghetti, and mom said we could eat up here and play video games or whatever if you wanted, Of like, Deadpool 2 finally got uploaded, we could have a movie night.” Butters beamed, 

“Aw jeez, that’d be great!” 

And thus, the goodest boys had a grand old time, until there was a knock at the window...


	12. The Spooks Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOPE Y'ALL LIKE BUZZFEED UNSOLVED

(Y/N) glanced at the window, stopping mid sentence. Butters paused the movie and did the same, looking nervous. 

“D’you know what that was?” Butters asked, 

“Not a clue.” (Y/N) hoped to whatever god was up above that it wasn’t one of the Freedom Pals- he didn’t really want his cover blown again. 

(Y/N) stood up, feeling the pins and needles start to kick in. He made his way to the window, apprehensive. But when he got there, there wasn’t anyone sitting on his windowsill, like there would be usually. Confused, (Y/N) opened the window. 

“Hey! (Y/N)! Wanna go ghost hunting?” It was Scott. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow;

“Uh… Gimme a sec.” (Y/N) waved and popped back inside, looking relieved.

“Who is it?” Butters asked, more confused than scared at this point;

“Scott Malkinson. Wanna go ghost hunting?” (Y/N) asked,

“Really? Are we allowed?” (Y/N) shrugged,

“Haven’t been stopped for it yet. So, do you? It’s your choice.” 

“Sure, I mean, I’ve never actually been allowed to choose to do this sort of thing. I’m usually roped into it,” Butters laughed and touched the back of his neck as he stood up,

“Don’t I know it,” (Y/N) agreed. “I’ll get the flashlights.” (Y/N) walked back over to the window, 

“Hell yeah, Let’s catch some spooks. Butters is comin’ too, kay? He’s sleeping over.” Scott saluted and smiled,

“The more the merrier!” 

“Is Tweek going?” Scott nodded again,

“Yeah, he just wanted to set up his new EMF reader- he’ll meet us at the pond.”

“Got it,” (Y/N) closed the window and pulled his ghost huntin’ belt out of a drawer on his desk. (It was a crappy thrifted belt with ziploc bags full of salt stapled to it. Tweek made it for him as a present, and it’s gonna be passed down through generations.) And a pair of flashlights. 

Butters was sitting on the bottom bunk when (Y/N) turned back around, putting his still-damp sneakers back on. 

“So we’re just gonna go wander around in the woods for a few hours. If anything really spooky happens, we run.” (Y/N) handed his friend a flashlight, who took it gratefully, 

“So you fellas do this often?” (Y/N) nodded,

“I guess, whenever Tweek impulse buys more ghost stuff, or Scott gets bored enough to get me’n Tweek.” (Y/N) smiled thoughtfully, “A few weeks ago, Tweek got a spirit-box, like the fast radio scanner thing? We took it out for a spin, and this thing is SUPER fuckin’ loud, so Scott asks the box if it could be quieter? And the thing’s volume goes down! And Tweek SCREAMS, like, birds flew away and everything. I had to give him a piggyback ride on the way back because his legs gave out.” Tobu grinned, Butters smiled sadly,

“Aw hamburgers… That sounds awful scary, but I’m glad it’s fun.” (Y/N) smiled and stood up, clipping on his belt. 

“If you have fun tonight, you’re welcome to come with more often.” (Y/N) said, “You’re gonna fit right in.” 

Butters stood up as well. (Y/N) didn’t remember when it happened, but everyone except Kyle was taller than him- even Butters, by like, 3 inches but still.

“Let’s go catch us some spooky pals,” (Y/N) grinned

 

It was sort of muggy out that night, despite the snow that absolutely refused to melt, and the cool air wafting out of the lake, which was most certainly haunted, btw; so (Y/N) decided to take off his jacket, and stuff it in his backpack. 

He’d made an awful mistake, however. 

“What the fuck is on your shirt.” Scott asked in a deadpan. (Y/N) looked down and cringed, 

He was wearing this- horrible- black shirt with glow in the dark text on it, ‘Turn Down the Hentai, Ya Turkey.’ Clyde had seen it in a targeted ad on Facebook, and immediately bought it. Sadly, it didn’t fit him; but it did fit (Y/N). 

This boi had a habit of attracting gifts from friends. 

“Ah- Words?” (Y/N) shrugged. Scott narrowed his eyes,

“That’s a bad shirt, and you should feel bad.” 

“And that’s a fair comment.” 

Butters was watching this whole conversation with a small smile on his face, 

And then Tweek showed up. 

And boy oh boy was he prepared. 

He had a backpack, which was undoubtedly stuffed with random ghost stuff. A pair of dowsing rods stuck out the top, which couldn’t even close. He was also wearing night-vision goggles like a headband, keeping his hair pulled back. 

Tweek held his latest prize, a fancy looking EMF reader in his hands. And (Y/N) wasn’t gonna be the one to mention that Tweek had at least three others in his bag. 

“H-Hey guys! The reader I ordered came!” Tweek looked super excited,

“Sick, dude! Think we’ll catch those suckers tonight?” (Y/N) asked,

“I dunno, but we’ve got a chance!” For once, Tweek wasn’t shaking. He was in his element- heh, element. No? Okay, I’ll stop.

“So, which part of the woods should we go to tonight?” Tweek asked,

Scott thought for a second; “How about north of here, between town and the genetics lab? There’s an abandoned shack out there, could be haunted.” 

“Sounds good to me, any objections?” (Y/N) asked, glancing around at the quartet, Butters shook his head,

“This sure sounds like it’s gonna be fun!” 

“Well let’s go!”


	13. The Spooks 2: Electric BOOgaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this took a while to get out
> 
> Probably because I'm literally writing all of this out of my ass with no plan. 
> 
> Who cares tho, part 3 of this arc with come with less of a hiatus- hopefully.

The night was cold, and it was young. It was around 8pm at this point, as our group of boys made their way through the forest. Even though they stuck to the paths for as far as they could, (Y/N) still hadn’t slept after watch last night, but he was hopped up on caffeine, and as a result, was rearing to go, but dissociating up a storm. 

Tweek already had his EMF reader out, and was looking at it intensely, waiting desperately for the needle to move, at least a little bit. It didn’t yet, but they hadn’t gotten to the cabin yet, so it was to be expected. Scott had a determined look on his face as he lead the group through the darkening woods, 

Butters stood at (Y/N)’s side, humming quietly as the path meandered away from town, the background streetlights and city-noises fading with each step, until all that could be heard was the ever-present cacophony of insects, and Butters’ rendition of Africa by Toto, with (Y/N) providing the melody, and Butters humming the words. It was awful in the best way. 

The shack, which would be coming up in a few minutes- according to Scott- had been abandoned for a few years, and was supposedly haunted. It used to house hunting equipment, and hiking gear, but after some guy went and got himself murdered (or his gun discharged accidentally, depending on who you ask) the shack was cleared out and left to the elements.

“We’re here.” Scott held out an arm to stop the group from going further, completely getting into character as the well-versed guide through the spooky place,

(Y/N) looked up at the shack, and it was exactly as he expected- small, broken windows, holes in the roof, the works. The door was ajar, and it was pitch black inside. Glancing at his companions, Butters looked interested but vaguely nervous, Scott was determined to be cool about all of this, and Tweek was simply elated; his smile was blinding, he was being his best him. 

Without a word, Tweek stepped forward into the almost-clearing, and stared intently at the needle on the EMF reader, it didn’t move just yet. He looked up and gave a strained smile to the group. The other boys followed him, until all of them stood in front of the door in a choked silence, wanting to go in but each of them not wanting to be the one to take the first step, ya dig? After a few seconds, (Y/N) decided to just step forward, and go in. 

The inside of the shack was dark, and dank (lmao) and smelled of rotted wood and old metal, (Y/N) wrinkled his nose as he disturbed the layer of dust on the floor. Tweek squeezed in after him, finally looking up from the reader, which cast a dim light on his face, illuminating it, and the floating dust behind him. Butters and Scott followed soon after. 

The room was small, but all of the boys could fit inside comfortably. (Y/N) was stood in a corner, and looked at the floor, trying to not step on a rake, or a rusty nail or something- no need to get ghost tetanus. 

Scott was standing in the opposite corner, leaning against a corner. There was a large folded tarp right next to him, and something that seemed to be metal poking out from one corner of it. 

“The fuck is that?” (Y/N) asked, pointing at it. Scott illuminated it with his flashlight, and raised an eyebrow, 

“A tarp?” 

“No, the metal thing. Under the tarp.” Scott knelt down, and carefully lifted the tarp with a grainy scrape. 

“A trapdoor?” Scott questioned. Everyone moved closer. 

Sure enough, in the corner of this little shack in the woods, was a trapdoor. It was a simple metal square, with a sideways handle on it. 

“It might be a bomb shelter, a whole bunch of people have them.” 

“We should check it out.” Scott muttered, but was silenced by a ticking sound. 

The room fell silent, except for the ticking sound. And everyone looked at Tweek, who was staring at his EMF reader, pale as a sheet. 

“5.3.” He said in a strained tone, like he was trying to avoid both screaming and laughing. 

“There’s 5.3 ghosts???” (Y/N) wondered out loud, and was ignored as Scott wrenched open the door, exposing a dark hole in the ground, with a ladder leading into the abyss.

“I’ll go first.” Scott said, starting down the ladder. (Y/N) exhaled sharply,

“Tweek’s backpack isn’t gonna fit.” 

“Gah… I’ll just leave it up here then.” Tweek shouldered it off, and followed Scott down with just the EMF reader, which got louder the further he went down. 

(Y/N) and Butters were the only ones left on the surface, they shared a glance.

“I can tell you that this has NEVER happened before. It’s usually really boring, but now we’ve got ghosts AND urbex??? Dude, you’ve got the best luck out of all of us.” (Y/N) laughed, and Butters shifted on his feet as he knelt next to the trapdoor. 

“Aw jeez, this is all happening real’ fast. It is exciting though.” Butters smiled as he started his descent into hell. (Y/N) pulled one of the salt-bags off of his belt, and handed it to Butters. 

“Ghosts hate it, and most humans can’t handle a handful of salt to the eyeballs.” He grinned, and Butters returned the smile. 

(Y/N) followed him down into the hole, and was surrounded by darkness.


	14. The Spooks 3: How Does Anything Get THIS Spooky?

The hole was dark, and dank, smelled like the inside of a giant shoe. (Y/N) sneezed as he made his way down the long ladder, which was, regrettably, slimy. It was HOT, and the general feeling of “oh fuck, this place isn’t good” hung over the entirety of the bunker? Cave? Whatever, like a blanket. But not a nice blanket, like the shitty satin-lined one you’d get your first time sleeping over at a friend’s house. You know the one.

The last rung of the ladder was about 3 feet above the floor. (Y/N) wasn’t looking as he went down; and expecting more ladder, tried to step on it, he fell the last three feet. Landing on his ass with a grunt, (Y/N) looked up at his friends with a look of annoyance; and a slight blush; painting his features. 

But nobody seemed to notice (Y/N)’s fun little tumble, and before he could ask what was up, he saw it. 

All of his friends were facing away from him, and when (Y/N) stood up and walked the three or so steps to stand by them, he gasped.

They were standing on top of what can only be described as a sheer drop into an underground hot spring. Or at least something of the like. The water was bubbling quickly, and steam had gathered at the rounded roof of the cavern. 

There was no way to tell how deep it was, but nobody was really itching to find out. 

The EMF reader was screaming at this point. 

Scott finally broke the near-silence, “So who wants to bet we find Gollum.” 

“I mean, we probably will.” (Y/N) laughed nervously.

“Who’s Gollum?” Butters asked quietly, 

“From Lord of the Rings? Or the Hobbit. He was in both.” (Y/N) shrugged, Butters looked confused,

“I don’t remember him.. I guess I didn’t watch far enough.” Butters said,

“Eh, we’ll watch it when we get back to my place.” (Y/N) assured him,

Tweek looked annoyed and confused as he stared at the EMF reader, 

“...” 

“What’s wrong, Tweek?” Scott asked. 

“I don’t think this place is haunted.. The reader was probably reacting to the geothermal energy or whatever.” 

“There might be ghosts in the water though.” 

“Maybe…” Tweek turned around and froze, eyes wide. 

“What’s- fuck.” Scott turned to follow him, 

There was someone standing in the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm extending this arc. 
> 
> School starts in 2 weeks and I'm not excited.


	15. Spooks 4: Its Still Spooky?? (Also Gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck I'm so sorry for the multiple-month-long hiatus. School started, another hurricane happened, and I broke my toe last week :(
> 
> It's been crazy but i hope you enjoy. Got big things planned for this story.

The group stood frozen for a solid thirty seconds, with only the bubbling in the background. With the offending shadow-person not making a move, Butters grinned nervously, 

“Oh yep. The water is definitely full of ghosts.” He laughed, edging on hysterical. Scott took point, brow furrowed as he edged closer to the ‘ghost’ which wasn’t moving, or giving any indication that it was even alive-ish, but still seemed to be staring directly at all of them in unison.

Scott was standing next to it at this point, and sweat was starting to gather on his forehead, both from heat and an emotion that was a step under fear. “I don’t think it’s real.” 

The glass panel on Tweek’s EMF reader shattered, and the room was filled with a bloodcurdling shrieking, like in that jumpscare car commercial but 1000x louder and all up in your face. (Y/N) squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, cringing. To the best of his knowledge, he wasn’t alone. 

When he opened his eyes, and his ears almost stopped ringing, Scott spoke again. 

“I stand corrected.” The figure was gone.   
\----------

 

They got the hell out of that cave as soon as physically possible, and were making their way through the woods when Mysterion stepped out of the bushes in front of them, looking stern. Butters tensed up to (Y/N)’s right, and he was immediately reminded that one of his best friends was in fact his worst enemy- in the game at least.

“What happened? There was a scream.” Mysterion said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Tweek glanced around the group before speaking. “We were ghost hunting in one of the abandoned shacks. There was a hot spring underneath it, and a shadow person. My EMF reader exploded.” 

Mysterion looked taken aback for a second. 

“You could hear that all the way over here?” Scott questioned, and Mysterion shook his head,

“No, I could hear it all the way from the Coffee shop.” He frowned,

“Well I bet you could guess how loud it was in an enclosed space.” (Y/N) said, making eye contact with Mysterion, who quickly looked away. (Y/N) frowned but didn't say anything. 

“So, what should we do now?” Butters asked with a small smile. The night was finally getting cooler, and (Y/N) had put his jacket back on, covering his awful shirt. 

Mysterion looked over the group. “I'll escort you all home. The city is dangerous for civilians.” There was quiet amongst the group. It's not like their secret identities were like, secret or anything. 

“Thanks,” Tweek finally said after a time. 

The walk back was filled with a companionable silence, until only Butters and (Y/N) were the only ones not at home. Mysterion walked to (Y/N)'s right, using himself as a barrier between Butters and his nemesis. (Y/N) looked up at the now dark sky, ready to fall the fuck asleep after what, 26 hours of being awake? Butters yawned to his left as they reached (Y/N)'s house. Butters went straight inside, but (Y/N) lingered. 

“Kenny-” (Y/N) began, turning around to face his friend, but he was gone. (Y/N) frowned, disappointed, and went inside to continue his sleepover. 

Kenny sat in the tree in (Y/N)'s front yard, covering his face with both hands. ‘Of course they're having a sleepover’ he thought, ‘that was your chance and you blew it. He wanted to talk to you,’ Kenny looked at the sky, 

“I hope Creek's gaydar breaks.”


	16. Imagine How is Touch the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a fic discord now! You can suggest chapters, rant about how awful I am at uploading, RP, and post about your version of (Y/N)! discord.gg/8W6gMZe

(Y/N) didn’t remember falling asleep. But, since he did in fact wake up at 6:30 the next morning to the sound of Butters’ soft breathing from the top bunk, and the whir of his ceiling fan  from where he lay on the floor, it must have happened at some point. 

 

He reveled in the minute of calm before every single emotion that he’d felt the previous night came flooding back. The absolute love he’d felt for his friends when they were walking in the woods. How terrified he’d been when that shadowy figure had appeared in the cave, how upset he’d been when he heard the worry in Mysterion’s voice. 

 

He’d really and truly had fun with Butters, watching movies and just talking. But (Y/N) was horrified at how his parents had treated him, effectively kicking him out. 

 

As far as (Y/N) was concerned it was up to him to enlist some of the Freedom Pals to grab Butters’ stuff and bring it directly over here because Butters lived here now. 

 

He’d ask about it at the next meeting. 

 

Which was? Today. And he had watch tonight. Fuck?

 

It was 6:30am on a Wednesday in November, and (Y/N) (L/N) was laying on the floor in his bedroom, coming to terms with the fact that one of his best friends, and pretend arch-enemy was moving in with him no matter what said friend had to say about it.

 

Butters stirred from the top bunk, looking blearily over the room. He yawned, and looked down  at (Y/N). 

 

“Mornin’ (Y/N)! Sorry for lettin’ you sleep on the floor, I didn’t wanna disturb you.” Butters apologized, (Y/N) stretched, his shoulders popping.

 

“Don’t worry about it. My fault for fallin’ asleep on you.” (Y/N) sat up, “Wanna pick out some clothes for school? We’re pretty much the same size.” 

 

“Ah, I can just change into my stuff from yesterday.” 

 

“They’re wet and in the hamper? It’s chill man. And we can see if anybody wants to help grab some of your stuff after school.” (Y/N) stood up as Butters climbed down the ladder. “I think we have Toaster Strudels or somethin’ if you’re hungry.” 

 

“Thanks (Y/N). Really, but if you don’t want me here I can see if dad’ll let me back inside.” 

 

“Dude, as far as I’m concerned you live here now. You don’t have to leave unless you really want to.”  Butters shifted on his feet as (Y/N) dug around in one of his drawers. 

 

“You really mean it?” He asked, (Y/N) nodded and held up a pair of jeans over his shoulder. 

 

“ ‘Course, dude. Wanna see if these fit while I go fire up the toaster?” Butters nodded, and (Y/N) handed over the jeans before leaving the room, closing it behind him.

 

When butters was alone, he smiled down at the jeans. And then he frowned; how was (Y/N) going to react to rooming with Professor Chaos?

  
  


School was uneventful, but afterwards…

 

At 7pm, (Y/N) was stuffing his hero outfit into a backpack while Butters played Spiderman on (Y/N)’s PS4. 

 

“Yo, dude. I’ve got club tonight and I should be back around 12.” Butters nodded, his mouth full of cereal. “Kenny said he’d help with your stuff, so you don’t need to worry about it.” (Y/N) hefted the bag over his shoulders. “You gonna be okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m just happy to be here!” (Y/N) grinned, and saluted on his way out the door. 

 

Since he couldn’t change at his house because of his new roommate, (Y/N) took a pit stop at the park bathrooms to get into costume, shoving his street-clothes into his backpack before climbing out the window and hopping down into the woodchips on the other side. He walked the rest of the way to Token’s house, where he was greeted by a somber looking Toolshed. 

 

“We think we’ve figured out who the sleeper cells are.”


	17. When Shit Happens.

“Holy shit.” (Y/N) responded, following Toolshed downstairs. 

 

“Yeah, we were just waiting for you.” Toolshed started, “What took you so long, anyway?”

 

“Couldn’t change with Butters in the room. Had to go to the park.” (Y/N) explained shortly, entering the underground base.

 

Everyone was sitting in front of the main computer monitor, a map of the city projected on it. Call Girl and Doctor Timothy faced the crowd, and Call Girl smiled when (Y/N) entered. He and Toolshed took their seats. 

 

“Looks like everybody’s here.” Call Girl announced before turning to the screen. “Over the past two days, Tupperware, Kite, and I have been looking into possible sleeper cells. The Coon’s tip about them just being siblings seems to check out.” She paused,

 

“That tip really narrowed it down. We went from well over three hundred suspects, down to five.” Call Girl flipped to the next slide, with names and faces of the suspects. “Tricia Tucker, Shelley Marsh, Ike Broflovski, and Karen and Kevin McCormick.” 

 

-We were able to rule out Kevin McCormick, as he no longer goes to our school, and Tricia Tucker, as she has had the flu for the past two weeks.- Doctor Timothy explained, -This leaves Shelley Marsh, Ike Broflovski, and Karen McCormick; who have all exhibited strange behaviour over the past few days.- 

 

(Y/N) glanced at Mysterion, who looked pained. Human Kite and Toolshed looked fucking pissed. 

 

“What ‘strange behaviours’?” Mysterion asked,

 

“Shelley complained that ‘the turds are trying to make me play with them again -angry emoji-vomit emoji- angry emoji’ on twitter two days ago, Ike posted ‘my brother’s friend just gave me a piece of orange string???’ to his instagram story; and Karen posted a picture of ‘the pretty bracelet Kellan just gave me!’ on snapchat. All within the last three days.” Call Girl explained as screenshots were shown on the monitor. “The posts have all since been deleted, but I get a screenshot of every single thing that’s posted by anyone at our school.” 

 

“Bzzt- that’s a violation of our privacy!” Mosquito complained. Call Girl turned to him.

 

“Once you post it online it’s fair game, and how many times have you -personally- said ‘Pics or it didn’t happen’?” She frowned, “The point is we know who the sleeper cells are, and we have two days left until the deadline.” Call Girl looked over the crowd, her eyes falling on the three whose siblings were just revealed to be the bad guys. “We’re going to make this right.”

 

“Who should we go after first?” Super Craig asked, 

 

The room was silent. It was going to be impossible to decided, nobody who didn’t have a sibling on the line wanted to say anything, and everyone who did wanted to say their own sibling. Then

 

“Ike.” Mysterion, Toolshed, and Human Kite spoke at the same time.

 

“That was easier than anticipated.” Call Girl sounded amused,

 

“He seems like the easiest to get the string away from.” Toolshed shrugged,

 

“Fair. Should we go now? It’s getting kind of late.” Tupperware glanced at the clock. 

 

“Yeah, get Ike tonight, and meet at My place to get Karen after school, then Shelley?” Mysterion proposed. 

 

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” 

  
  


“I think Kite should go in first.” Super Craig said in a deadpan. The entirety of the Freedom Pals were stood outside of Kite’s house, where Ike was probably playing minecraft or something. 

 

“Dude, what if it’s dangerous.” Kite asked, 

 

“He’s like 10.” Mosquito scoffed,

 

“Yeah. That’s why he might be dangerous. Remember when we were 10?” 

 

“Oh shit you’re right.” Mosquito shifted on his feet.

 

“Someone should go with him.” Mysterion suggested, looking around the group. 

 

“Send (Hero Name), He’s a fan favorite.” Captain Diabetes said with a smile. (Y/N) shot him a glance, but stepped forward nonetheless. 

 

“Sure, why not.” (Y/N) smiled at Kite, who looked tense. 

 

They went inside, prepared to walkie-talkie for backup if necessary. Everyone else waited outside. 

 

Kite’s house normally felt,,, normal. But right now, the atmosphere felt oppressive, the air was heavy. And the minecraft music being blasted from Ike’s room didn’t help the cursed vibe that this whole situation gave off. 

 

Kite knocked on Ike’s door, and the music stopped. Ike opened the door, looking annoyed. He smiled when he saw (Hero Name) and Kite, though.

 

“Woah! Hi! Are you finally gonna ask me to play superheroes with you!?” Kite shook his head,

 

“Not yet. Ike, Did Kellan give you a piece of orange string a few days ago?” 

 

“Who’s Kellan?” 

 

“The blonde girl in the yellow hoodie.” 

 

“Oh yeah!” Ike dug around in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out the arm-length piece of string. “She told me not to lose it.” 

 

“We uh, we kind of need it.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s part of… A school project! Kellan took it as a joke, but we really need it back.” (Y/N) bluffed, smiling at Kite. 

 

“Yeah.” Kite agreed, catching (Y/N)’s drift. 

 

“Oh, okay!” Ike held it out. “Here you go! Tell Kellan that she shouldn’t steal, okay?” 

 

(Y/N) nodded, and took it in a gloved hand. “Will do, kiddo!” (Y/N) saluted on his way out, and Ike nodded before going back to minecraft. 

 

They were silent on their way back down stairs. They paused on the doorstep. 

 

“That was a *lot* easier than I thought it was.” (Y/N) said, finally. He was holding the yarn a whole arm’s length away from his body. Super Craig already had his lighter out. 

 

“Yeah. Good thinking with that ‘school project' thing.” Kite commended,

 

“I mean, since the fate of the school hangs in the balance,” (Y/N) said this dramatically, “doesn't this count as a project that involves the school?” 

 

“Sure, why not.” Kite shrugged,

 

They had made their way back to the group, where (Y/N) held out the string to SuperCraig, who set the end on fire. (Y/N) held onto it for a few seconds, watching it burn, before dropping the charred remains into the snow. 

 

“Bzzt- well that takes care of that!” Mosquito congratulated, clapping (Y/N) on the back.

 

“Good job, guys!” Call Girl said happily, 

 

“We should get ready for watch. Now that we've taken care of one sleeper cell, who knows how Marionette will respond.” Mysterion said, and the energy changed. 

 

“She w-w-w-won't try anything. W-w-w-w-we've got this in the b-b-b-b-b-bag!” Fastpass attempted to lighten the mood. 

 

Did they?

  
  



	18. For Real.

(Y/N) spun lazily in the swivel chair, staring at the ceiling, listening to Tupperware’s music, which was playing from the small speakers in the corner. Tupperware was playing on his phone, laying on the cot in the infirmary. 

 

(Y/N) glanced at the clock - 1:32am. Wonder Tweek and Captain Diabetes would be on their way to get ready for the extended watch. 

 

(Y/N) closed his eyes for a second…

 

And was woken by Tupperware’s voice,

 

“Mysterion? What are you doing here?” Tupperware was looking up at the stairs, where Mysterion was standing, looking around. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He said, walking into the room as (Y/N) stretched.

 

“Dude. Quit the bullshit, we both know you haven’t been sleeping.” Tupperware deadpanned, standing up from the cot. “If you’re gonna be here, you’re gonna take a fucking nap.” Mysterion looked at him, wide eyed. Tupperware gestured at the cot.

 

Defeated, Mysterion sat down on the cot, and wasn’t sure what to do next. (Y/N) stood up, his joints popping. Mysterion glanced at him; (Y/N)’s face grew hot, and he walked over to his hopefully-more-than-friend, not quite sure what pushed him to do so. Probably Wendy’s ghost. 

 

“Hey.” (Y/N) said stiffly, sitting across from Mysterion.

 

“Hey.” Mysterion responded, shifting on the cot. 

 

“I uh… I wanted to apologize again, for the other day.” (Y/N)’s throat was tight. Mysterion looked up at him,

 

“You didn’t do anything- oh. It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Mysterion said, his voice shifting into it’s actual pitch. (Y/N)’s heart skipped. 

 

“I just... you’re my friend. And I’m worried about you.” (Y/N) started, just as the music switched to  _ ‘There is a light that never goes out’ _ by The Smiths. (Y/N) glanced over at Tupperware, who gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“(Y/N). I’m fine. It’s just insomnia, yanno?” Mysterion- Kenny; had lifted up his mask and taken off his hood. Taking this as cue, (Y/N) took off his own mask.

 

“Kenny. You know as well as I do that insomnia doesn’t cause you to stay awake for 5 days straight.” (Y/N) paused, reveling in the fact that he and Kenny were actually having a conversation. 

 

“I’m just worried…” Kenny sighed, and (Y/N) realized how deep the circles under his eyes had gotten. “So much is happening, and I feel like I can’t do anything about it.” 

 

All (Y/N) could hear was blood pumping in his ears as he tentatively reached out to place his hand on top of Kenny’s, who didn’t move. The noise quieted, and he looked up at Ken.

 

“I’m worried too.” He confessed quietly, “But all of us are doing the best we can.” He squeezed Kenny’s hand lightly, who inhaled sharply. “We’re gonna save the day tomorrow. We’re gonna get that… Thing, off of Karen, and we’re going to stop Marionette.” Kenny smiled, and squeezed his hand back. 

 

“(Hero Name), make sure he takes that fucking nap.” Tupperware threatened from the com station. “The first watch are on their way back.” 

 

(Y/N) turned back to Kenny and grinned; “You heard the man. Want some melatonin or somethin?” Kenny shrugged,

 

“Isn’t it kinda late for that? ‘M not saying no,but still.” (Y/N) turned around to face the medicine cabinet, trying and ultimately failing to keep his hand on Kenny’s while he reached for the bottle of store-brand melatonin gummies. 

 

(Y/N) unscrewed the lid and held the bottle out to Kenny, “Good thing time doesn’t exist.” Kenny put a hand out. (Y/N) shook out two of the gummies before putting it back. Kenny threw both of them back at once, and the pair was returned to comfortable silence.

 

Kenny wanted to hold hands again, it felt nice- different from when he’d done it with other people, somehow. The music changed -  _ Such Great Heights _ by the Postal Service. (Y/N) had looked at Tupperware again, who tried to look innocent as he texted someone. 

 

Tentatively, Kenny reached out to (Y/N), whose hand was resting lightly on the edge of the cot. (Y/N) seemed surprised when he made contact, but quickly relaxed and returned his touch. At this point, Kenny’s head was delightfully fuzzy, both from the pot smoke he’d walked through on his way over, and the melatonin, which was kicking in.

 

(Y/N) leaned more onto the cot, resting his elbows on it and nodding along to the music contentedly. Kenny felt himself falling asleep. Most of him knew that wasn’t a good thing, and he’d have to sit through another nightmare, but the rest of him was too tired to care. Kenny allowed himself to drift into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I was plotting the next 26 chapters lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Discord! https://discord.gg/8W6gMZe


End file.
